The best gift ever
by Timothy.C
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Theodore still hasn't picked out a gift for Eleanor.


**I know I said I wouldn't be uploading until Christmas but I just couldn't wait to upload this one! **

Theodore awoke and opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face when he looked at the calender and saw that there was only a week left until Christmas. He let out a loud groan when he remembered that he still had not picked out a gift for Eleanor. "What am I going to get her?", he asked himself aloud. A red pillow flew past his head followed by an annoyed and groggy voice, "What ever you're going to get her do it quietly, its 6 A.M!" "Sorry Alvin", Theodore got out of his bed went over to his dresser, grabbing one of his signature oversized green sweater and headed off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

****Twenty minutes later****

Theodore climbed up on the plastic step in front of the mirror and used his sleeve to wipe away the condensation from the mirror. Theodore grabbed his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and began to brush his teeth. _I have to get her the best gift ever!, _he thought to himself. His brow became wrinkled as he was deep in thought _Maybe Alvin or Simon will be able to help me pick something out._ Theodore finished brushing his teeth and went to find Simon.

Theodore found Simon in the basement where he did most of his tinkering. "Simon I need your help", Theodore called to Simon as he came down the stairs. Simon lifted the welding mask he had over his face and turned to face his brother, "With what?" "There is only one week until Christmas and I still have to get Eleanor her present. And I have no idea what to get her!", Theodore's brow wrinkled again as he tried to think of the perfect gift. Simon put his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Theodore, all you have to do his listen to your heart, it will help you pick out just the right gift." Theodore nodded," Thank you Simon." As Theodore walked back up the stairs he spoke to himself in his mind, _Okay heart start talking. What should I get her?_

Alvin was waiting just outside the door to the basement, still in his read footy pajamas, "Don't listen to Simon. All you gotta do is get her some pretty piece of jewelry, girls love that stuff!", Alvin smiled smugly at his little brother. "You think so Alvin?", Theodore looked to his brother hopefully. "Think? I know. Trust me little bro, Brittany loves it when I get her something pretty", Alvin boasted. Theodore was about to say something when he remembered something Eleanor had said to him once. ("Alvin always gets Brittany jewelry for our birthday and Christmas and she loves it. I don't know why though jewelry takes no thought.) "Thank you Alvin I'll keep it in mind when I go shopping", Theodore smiled at his brother so that he didn't hurt his feelings. "Okay little bro I gotta go get dressed so see ya later", Alvin waved to Theodore as he walked away.

Theodore walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the T.V and let out a sigh. He looked at the clock, it was still early maybe Dave would let him go to the mall. Theodore turned off the T.V and went to go see Dave.

As Theodore started to walk up the stairs Dave started to walk down them looking flustered and in a hurry. "Dave can I go to the mall?", Theodore kept pace with Dave while he walked to the front door in a hurry. Dave looked at his watch, "Yes Theodore but be back by dinner, Now I have to get to the studio and but the last touches on the Christmas album", Dave picked Theodore and gave him a hug goodbye and walked out the door.

****At the mall****

Theodore must have been to at least ten different stores and still nothing caught his eye. Theodore entered the food court and sat down with a sigh and rested his head on his hand. "Theodore!", Theodore heard his name called out from across the food court, he looked around and identified the source as Brittany and Jeanette calling out to him. Theodore got up from his seat and walked over to the girls table. "Hello Brittany, Jeanette. Is Eleanor with you?", Theodore spoke in his usual happy tone. "Yes but she in the bathroom right now. What are you doing here?", Brittany asked. Theodore sat down at the table, "Shopping for a gift." "You still don't have a gift for her picked out!", Brittany said louder then she had intended to. Theodore winced at the volume of Brittany's voice, "Don't tell her please, I'm trying really heard to find just the right thing", Theodore pleaded. "Don't worry we wont", Jeanette said in a comforting tone. "In fact we'll do you a favor and take he home so you don't have to worry about her seeing you", Brittany smiled slyly like she had something in mind. "Thank you, Brittany! Is there any thing I can do for you?", Theodore offered without hesitation. "Well... There might be one tiny little, itsy bitsy thing... I've had my eye on what I want from Alvin this year and I know he hasn't picked any thing out yet, he always waits until the last second", Brittany handed Theodore an ad she had cut out from the paper and smiled at him. "I'll tell him Brittany, thank you again", Theodore smiled and ran off before Eleanor came back and saw him.

Theodore stashed the ad in a pocket that had been sowed into the side of his sweater and continued shopping around.

Theodore browsed around for what felt like hours until he came to one of the last stores in the mall. It was a small cloths boutique. Theodore sighed as he looked around, _There has to be something, anything... _Theodore stopped when something caught his eye a smile spread across his face, "That's it!"

****That night****

Theodore walked in the front door carrying a small black bag, "I'm home!", he called out cheerfully.

Alvin was lounging on the couch watching T.V, "Hey Theodore whats up?" Theodore walked over to the couch and sat next to Alvin, "I found something", Theodore was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Alvin sat up and gave his brother his full attention, "What is it, show me." Theodore reached into the bag and pulled out a small rectangular box that was gift wrapped in green paper with a gold bow on it, "Can't its warped already. Oh ya!", Theodore snapped his fingers and reached into his pocket and handed Alvin the ad. "Whats this?", Alvin looked at the paper in confusion. "That's what you should get Brittany for Christmas, I saw it while I was at the mall." Alvin slowly nodded and a smile spread across his face, "Thanks Theo!" Theodore smile warmly at his brother and headed up to the room they shared to put the present away.

****Two days before Christmas****

Theodore and Eleanor slowly walked next to each other in the park, enjoying the cool winter air. "You're going to love it...", Theodore broke the silence. "Love what?", Eleanor asked with a quizzical tone to her voice. "What I got you for Christmas...", Theodore smiled as he teased her. Eleanor smiled, " I bet you're going to love what I got you." Theodore's smile faded, "What is it?" Eleanor's smile widened, "I'm not going to tell you you're just going to have to wait two days", Eleanor stuck her tongue out at Theodore in a teasing manner. The pair continued their walk in silence, simply enjoying the cool air and each others presence.

****Christmas eve****

The party at the Miller house hold was in full swing. Dave and Miss Miller where in the kitchen baking cookies. The chipmunks and chipettes were in the living room siting next to the fire place chatting and listing to Christmas music on the radio, the group all shared a laugh when "The Chipmunk song" came on. "Your tree is so pretty this year", Theodore commented. "Thank you", Eleanor smiled at him.

Dave and Miss Miller both came into the room carrying a tray of cookies each. They sat them down on the coffee table, "Come on gather around", Dave called to the kids. The kids rushed and each grabbed a cookie while they where still warm. "So when do we get to open presents?", Alvin asked in between bites of his treat. "After you are done with the cookies you each get to open one tonight", Dave took a cookie for him self and smiled.

The group finished the cookies off and eagerly gathered around the tree. "Who's first?", Brittany asked. "How about rock paper scissors?", Simon suggested. The group made a circle and clenched their fists. "1...2...3",Alvin counted and the group all put their chosen weapon forward. Alvin and Brittany both let out a squee of joy as they tied for first. Brittany and Alvin both handed each other a small wrapped gift. Brittany looked down at the small rectangular box and looked at Theodore who winked. Alvin and Brittany tore the paper from their gifts and smiled. Alvin pulled a pair of red sneakers from his box, "Thank you Brittany!" Brittany pulled a small silver choker with a small pink gem stone in the front and smiled, "Alvin its just what I wanted how did you know?" "Oh I have my ways", Alvin winked at Theodore who laughed to himself.

"Okay, Simon,.Jeanette you guys are up next", Dave said as they scooted next to the tree and handed each other their gifts. They both slowly and carefully opened them. Simon and Jeanette picked up twin books and laughed at the same time, "Well now we can read them together", Simon commented.

"Our turn!", Theodore and Eleanor said in unison. They sat down next to the tree. Theodore was practically bouncing with excitement as he handed Eleanor his gift. They both looked at the boxes. "3...2...1", They opened them at the same time. Eleanor smiled as she lifted two green ribbons with gold trim. Theodore almost had his box opened when he was tackled in a hug, "I love them Theodore, thank you!" Eleanor let Theodore up and blushed slightly. "You're welcome". Theodore smiled as he sat back up. "Open yours!", Eleanor urged. Theodore pulled the top off of the box and smiled from ear to ear. Theodore lifted his gift up so every one could see it, it was a green chefs hat with the letters T.S embroidered in gold colored thread on the front. Theodore immediately put it on, "Thank you Eleanor!" Eleanor pulled her green scrunchies from her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders before putting it back up into her signature pigtails with the ribbons.

Theodore stood up, "They look good", Theodore complemented. Eleanor stepped forward and smiled, "Thank you." Brittany and Alvin both let out and classic school yard oooooo, "Look up you two", Brittany pointed above them. When Theodore looked up he was glad that his face was covered in fur, other wise everyone would have seen how red his face was when he saw the mistletoe. Eleanor was blushing as well. Theodore's eyes shifted to the floor as he nervously fiddled with his fingers and stammered, trying desperately to say something. _What do I do? What if she doesn't want to? What if... _Theodore's thoughts were cut off and his mind went blank when Eleanor pressed her lips to his. When Eleanor broke this kiss Theodore was sure that no amount of fur could cover how red his face was but at the same time he didn't care. "Awwww", Alvin and Brittany said in unison.

"Okay its time to watch Miracle on 34th street", Dave said as he put the DVD in and sat on the couch. Eleanor grabbed Theodore's hand and lead him in front of the T.V. They sat down and Eleanor leaned her head on his shoulder, "Hey Theodore..." Theodore looked down at her, "Yes?" She smiled, "Marry Christmas." Theodore smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

**Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! Have a great holiday season!**


End file.
